Hanya bisa berharap
by AoHimeAo
Summary: Aku suka dia, tapi aku menyesal tak dapat memberitahukannya hal itu/Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang/TAKAO!


Aku tahu ini semua hanya mimpi. Tapi aku berharap mimpi ini tak berakhir. Bahkan aku rela jika aku tidur dengan mimpi ini selamanya tanpa bangun.

Sayang, ini hanya mimpi dan harapanku belaka.

* * *

 **Hanya bisa berharap**

 **Warn: Boyxboy alias homo, MidoTaka, OOC/?, EYD berantakan, Drama/?**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Aku suka dia.**

"Hei, Bakao! Bangun!" teriak seseorang denga suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara yang sangat ia sayangi, suara yang tak bisa ia miliki pemiliknya.

"Hei, kubilang. Bangun!" terdengar lagi suara itu.

 _Hei, Shin-chan. Biarkan aku tertidur seperti ini ya? Kumohon_ batinku berbisik.

"Hey, orang impianmu seperti apa, Shin-chan?" tanya Takao yang gemas dengan tingkah si wortel yang sombong belakangan ini. "Apakah orang yang lebih tua? OH! Atau kau suka yang sudah bersuami?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus. Ia kembali melanjutkan bacaan bukunya setelah Takao selesai dengan ocehannya.

"Oi, Shin-chan. Jawab dong!" ambeknya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-cha—"

"Ah, berisik –nanodayo" bentak si wortel dengan kasarnya. "Sudah kubilang kalau di keluargaku itu pernikahan nanti dijodohkan orang tua. Aku tak punya hak memilih!"

Takao pun menenangkan dirinya, _tapi kan aku hanya bertanya tipe yang memang kau inginkan_ "... Apa salah?..." Takao tenggelam dalam lautan pikirannya. "Ya, yasudah. Sudah kukira deh, dasar orang kaya." Takao pun berlari ke arah toilet.

Midorima hanya terdiam membeku diri di situ, ia ingin mengejar Takao, namun ia tahu itu hanya membuat masalah semakin runyam.

Mereka terikat benang merah yang rapuh oleh karena _harga diri_ dan _keluarga._

* * *

"Hei, Takao. Kau tahu tidak? Ada berita hangat!" teriak sang mantan senpai, Miyaji. "Ini soal Midorima loh!"

Senyum berkembang di wajah Takao. "Oh ya?! Ada berita apa? Beritahu aku!" ucapnya dengan antusias. Pujaan hatinya yang sudah lama putus kontak kini masuk dalam kategori 'berita hangat' senpai-nya itu.

Miyaji menggeledah sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan amplop yang sudah disobek. "Ini!" ia menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Takao.

Namun ingin rasanya Ia mati saat itu juga. Setelah melihat isi amplop— tidak, bahkan covernya.

" **HAPPY WEDDING**

 **MIDORIMA SHINTAROU & XXX"**

Takao sekuat tenaga bersikap dewasa, namun gagal. Bagaimanapun ia masih manusia, berperasaan lemah.

 _Tangis Takao pun pecah saat itu juga._

* * *

"Tangannya dingin. PANGGILKAN MEDIS KESINI!" teriak Midorima yang panik. Sahabat— pujaan hatinya kini berada dalam keadaan darurat. Jangankan itu, Ia bahkan kaget kalau Takao ternyata menghadiri pestanya. Padahal sengaja Ia tak mengundang Takao agar Ia tak sakit hati. "CEPAT PANGGIL!"

Ia menggenggam tangan Takao yang tiap detik makin menurun suhunya, napas dan detak jantungnya yang memelan. "Takao! TAKAO! Jangan pergi kumohon!"

Takao yang berada di ambang batas hanya bisa mendengar dan merespon dengan air matanya. Air mata seorang lelaki yang tersakiti sekian lama ia hidup.

"Takao, maaf selama in aku jahat –nodayo. Aku—aku—"

 _Eh? Shin-chan? Apa yang mau kau katakan? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya..._

Pandangan mata Takao pun memudar. Wajah Midorima perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. _Apakah ini akhirnya? Aku benar benar menyesal tak mengatakannya_ batin Takao menangis.

"...Aku cinta padamu Takao! Maka dari itu, bahagialah demi aku!..."

 _Apa-apaan, Shin-chan? Kau terdengar mengecewakan lho. Haha. Bahkan tangisanmu itu berantakan sekali. Mana tata krama mu yang kau banggakan selama ini, Shin-chan?_

Midorima yang tak bisa mendengar batin Takao hanya terus menangis.

 _Shin-chan... Berhenti, kumohon. Jangan melepasku dengan berat hati..._

Tangisan Takao pun semakin tak terbendung. Tangisannya sepi, tanpa suara, hanya air mata yang mengalir makin deras.

"Takao... Takao..."

 _Ah, Shin-chan, aku..._

"...suka...terima kasih...selamat tinggal..." adalah kata terakhir yang sempat Takao katakan kepada Midorima dan memberikan secarik kertas ke tangan Midorima sebelum Ia kehilangan nyawanya.

Hari itu pun hari yang sangat terngiang dalam pikiran Midorima. Hari dimana ia menikah, dan hari dimana benang merah antara dia dan pujaan hatinya terputus oleh maut.

* * *

A/n: IYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SAYA LAGI UAS DAN GA BERHENTI MIKIRIN PLOT INI BUAT FANFIC. Nyampah banget, ya? Maklumin lah. Kenapa bikin cerita fluff itu susah banget sih yaampun—niat awal bikin yang fluff-fluff gitu, eh jadinya drama lagi :")))))

Ya, sebenernya pengen uneg-uneg soal fandom, tapi gajadi deh/?

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak Takao pergi. Midorima pun kini teringat akan surat yang Takao berikan padanya tepat saat sebelum Ia pergi.

" _SHIN-CHAN! Apa kabar?_

 _Kalau kau membaca ini, pasti sesuatu telah terjadi padaku, kan? Kau ingat pertanyaanku dulu tentang tipemu? Sebenarnya aku berharap bahwa aku merupakan tipemu, tapi aku bodoh, jadi aku tak bisa langsung berbicara padamu tentang itu._

 _Mungkin ini berita bagimu, namun aku terkena kanker stadium 4 saat ini. Tapi kurasa kau tak perlu tahu, karena kau diam-diam adalah seorang yang mudah menangis, kan? Hatimu lembut, tapi sifatmu malah tsun._

 _Tapi, aku suka bagian itu dari dirimu juga, kok._

 _Dan lagi, semoga kau tetap bahagia dengan istrimu._

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, Shin-chan! Jangan menangis ya!_

 _Takao Kazunari_ "

Midorima berdiri di depan makam si Takao, membawa buket bunga mawar biru yang ia tanam sendiri hanya untuk Takao. "...Hei, Bakao..."

"...Aku juga cinta padamu, bodoh..."

Mereka berdua lemah akan diri masing-masing. Midorima pun menangis di tempat sembari mengenang kenangan mereka bersama.

 **FIN**


End file.
